


thoughts

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, a mess of thoughts, projecting onto logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: thoughts, flying through his brain, unable to settle.
Series: Venting into the void [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Kudos: 8





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm dumping a vent onto you guys, sorry.

Logan's fingers trailed over his arm trying to focus on the feeling and drown out the flurry of thoughts. After only seconds of the tingling, he started to scratch at his arms, pushing away the feeling.

Hair. Hair resting on his forehead. No. No. He shoved the hair back frantically.

Words shot around his brain, filling his mind, keeping him flitting from thought to thought. That musical Roman had been playing. 

-yesreginanoreginaever- 

He settled his blanket, and tried to get his brain to settle. 

Counting. One, two- no.

The moisture on his cheeks, left behind from the emotions Logan had tried to get out when nobody could see.


End file.
